Ash's Charizard
| gender=Unknown | ability=Unknown| evolution=2| epnum=EP011| epname=Charmander – The Stray Pokémon| firstevoep=EP043| numeps1=32| numeps2=3| firststagename=Charmander| secondstagename=Charmeleon| firstevoname=March of the Exeggutor Squad| prevonum=004| evo1num=005| evo2num=006| secondevoep=EP046| secondevoname=Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon| current= At Professor Oak's Laboratory| enva1=Michael Haigney (EP011-EP043) Tom Wayland (BW116) Billy Bob Thompson (M20)| enva2=Eric Stuart (EP043-EP046) Tom Wayland (BW116) Billy Bob Thompson (M20)| java1=Shin'ichirō Miki| java2=Shin'ichirō Miki| java3=Shin'ichirō Miki| }} Ash's Charizard (Japanese: サトシのリザードン Satoshi's Lizardon) was the fourth that in the Kanto region, and his fifth overall. In the anime In the main series History Original series =Kanto = ;With Damian Charmander originally belonged to a boastful named Damian. However, in Charmander - The Stray Pokémon, Damian grew tired of Charmander being weak and abandoned it, leaving it on a rocky outcrop and telling it that he would come back later. Charmander's health deteriorated, but it was able to resist capture by twice before explaining to that it was waiting for Damian. Later, Ash met Damian and learned that he never planned to return for it. Outraged but mostly concerned for Charmander, who was now stuck out in the rain loyally awaiting Damian, , Ash, and rushed to its rescue, with Brock carrying it to the Pokémon Center while Ash sheltered the little remaining tail flame with his coat. Despite the care shown to it, Charmander was unwilling to remain at the Pokémon Center and returned to the rock where it had been staying. However, it came across , who had stolen Pikachu. Charmander ordered them to return Pikachu, and when they ignored it, it blasted them with Flamethrower to send them running away, leaving behind Pikachu. Ash invited Charmander to join them, but Damian turned up with a bunch of Poké Balls and said that he had abandoned Charmander on purpose in order to allow it to toughen up. Damian threw a Poké Ball at it, but Charmander deflected the ball in defiance. Having seen Damian's character, Charmander staunchly refused to return, and when Damian threatened to crush it with all of his other Pokémon, it attacked Damian with a Flamethrower attack alongside Pikachu, who used . Damian fled and Charmander happily joined Ash's team instead. ;With Ash Charmander immediately became one of Ash's main Pokémon, being used in the very next episode as a torch to help Ash through the caves. Also, it joined with a group of other Charmander on the St. Anne in Battle Aboard the St. Anne to repel s. In The Tower of Terror, Ash sent it out to lead the way through the haunted tower, but it was terrified of the and Ash recalled it after it became paralyzed by 's . In Primeape Goes Bananas, Charmander battled a berserk . It finally subdued its opponent by using and . Charmander made its Gym Battle debut in the next episode, where it defeated Erika's after burning and then striking a powerful Skull Bash. However, the pure stench emitting from her caused Charmander to choke and faint. In The Ninja Poké-Showdown, Charmander battled Koga's briefly before their match was interrupted by Team Rocket. For the official Gym battle, Charmander went up against Koga's Golbat and defeated it with Ember and Fire Spin. Charmander's power continued to grow, easily defeating a owned by a biker named Chopper, despite the type disadvantage in The Bike Bridge Gang. The flames from Charmander's attack were so powerful that Golem continued to burn and the heat went through the Poké Ball. The rise in Charmander's battle experience reached its peak in March of the Exeggutor Squad, where it helped stop a large number of rampaging . Subsequently, Charmander evolved into . However, in The Problem with Paras, it was revealed that Charmeleon was no longer loyal to Ash, attacking a when Ash was trying to deliberately lose in order to help Paras evolve. Casandra's grandmother explained that Charmeleon's skill level had exceeded Ash's, and therefore it did not respect him. Ironically, a rampaging Charmeleon was stopped when Paras, desperately trying to avoid punishment, jabbed at it with a claw. After evolving into , it put Charmeleon to sleep with and allowed Ash to recall it. Cassandra's grandmother warned Ash that he needed to learn to control Charmeleon. Ash stopped using his disobedient Charmeleon but tried again in Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon to repel wild Fossil Pokémon, which it refused to do. When an swooped past, knocking Charmeleon over, Charmeleon proudly fought back but was unable to do anything. It then jumped up and grabbed the escaping Aerodactyl's tail and followed it into the open air, but was shaken off. Upset, Charmeleon evolved into and flew after Aerodactyl to avenge its injured pride. It managed to catch Ash and put him on the ground, but unfortunately, retained its disobedience. Charizard's disloyalty began to cause Ash some serious problems during his journey, losing a battle with Blaine in Riddle Me This, as it simply loafed off and allowed an easy win with . In the next episode, Charizard refused to help dam the volcano, but changed its mind after seeing Blaine's powerful contributing. After working together, the duo were left with a burning desire to test each other's strength. Blaine permitted a battle at the peak of the volcano, and the two seemed evenly matched. Magmar dropped Charizard into the lava, but Charizard regained the upper hand by dazing Magmar with an aerial Submission attack and then knocking it out with its powerful Seismic Toss. While confronting 's original clones of the three Kanto starters in their final evolutions (Mewtwo Strikes Back), Ash released Charizard to fight alongside Corey's Bruteroot and Neesha's Shellshocker against the clones. After Bruteroot and Shellshocker were quickly overpowered by their clones, Ash attempted to turn the tables by having Charizard focus on speed and evasion over raw power in its confrontation with the clone Charizard, but this strategy failed. Once Ash released the captured originals to confront the clones, Charizard battled the cloned Charizard once again but ended the battle to cry for Ash after his sacrifice to try and stop the battle between Mew and Mewtwo. After Mewtwo departed with Mew and the clones upon witnessing Ash's resurrection, it erased these actions from the memories of all people and Pokémon present, returning Charizard to its familiar disobedience. The most costly incidence of Charizard's disloyalty was in the battle against Ritchie during the Indigo League in Friend and Foe Alike. Down to one Pokémon, Ash called Charizard into battle against Zippo, and surprisingly decided to battle and force Zippo to flee from a far superior Flamethrower, causing Ritchie to recall it and concede the round. However, when Sparky came out, Charizard condescendingly stomped the ground and flapped its wings against the little Pikachu before going to sleep, refusing to battle. Due to this, Ash lost the round and Ritchie advanced to the next round. =Orange Islands = Ash took Charizard with him to the Orange Islands, despite its refusal to obey him. Ash had noticeably stopped trying to use it in battles, although in the episode Navel Maneuvers, Charizard, Pikachu, and Bulbasaur were used in the second round of the match between Ash and Danny. Charizard was initially unwilling to participate, and Danny nearly won. However, Charizard inadvertently helped when it tried to use Flamethrower on Ash but missed and carved an ice pillar into a sled. This meant Ash won the round and was able to continue the match. In A Way Off Day Off, although it did not obey Ash, Charizard recognized the wisdom and formidable experience that Tracey's Scyther had, and the two teamed up to defeat Team Rocket. Scyther was the only Pokémon in the group whom Charizard respected. Charizard continued to ignore Ash during battles, such as in The Mandarin Island Miss Match. Charizard took down a boy's with a single attack, before flying away and rampaging the city. Ash was unable to recall it and only the intervention of Prima and her using allowed Ash to stop Charizard. In Charizard Chills, Charizard battled Tad's . It blatantly refused to listen to Ash's commands, continuing to use Flamethrower despite it having no effect on Poliwrath. Tad and Poliwrath resisted all of them until Poliwrath responded with a Water Gun that nearly doused the flame on Charizard's tail. It was then encased in ice by Poliwrath's , much to Ash's horror. Ash managed to smash the ice encasing Charizard's head, and Tad walked away scornfully, telling Ash that they would have a rematch when he could control Charizard. Ash lit a fire and thawed Charizard out, before rubbing Charizard all over to help it regain its body heat. Pikachu pointed out that Ash's hands were rubbed raw, but Ash replied that he didn't mind, and redoubled his efforts upon seeing that Charizard's flame was so small. Charizard woke up in a panic and tried to attack, but it was so cold that it could not produce a flame and passed out again. Misty provided a blanket and Tracey kept the fires up while Pikachu watched the flame, but Ash himself worked throughout the entire night to help Charizard recover. The selfless act reminded Charizard of everything Ash had done for it since it was a Charmander. By morning, Charizard's respect and loyalty to Ash had returned, and it helped Ash rescue Pikachu from Team Rocket. Ash and Pikachu were briefly knocked out during the rescue, and Charizard became so incensed it learned Dragon Rage. In a rematch with Tad and Poliwrath, Charizard learned to dodge Ice Beam and knocked Poliwrath into the air before defeating it with Seismic Toss. It participated in Ash's Gym battle against Luana in Double Trouble. It fought Luana's and alongside Ash's Pikachu in the series' first official Double Battle. The two Pokémon initially had trouble collaborating, but eventually managed to work together: Pikachu helped to free Charizard from Alakazam's attack and Charizard caught Pikachu after it was hit by Marowak's attack. Charizard's skillful flying caused Marowak and Alakazam to knock each other out, earning Ash the Jade Star Badge. Charizard was also used in Ash's Orange League battle against in Enter the Dragonite. Charizard defeated Drake's by blocking its electricity with Fire Spin and knocking it out with Seismic Toss. It also fought , but was hit by a powerful and then med into the ground. After a clash of Dragon Rages, Charizard fainted, but its attacks had begun to wear Dragonite down, paving the way for Pikachu to finish it off and give Ash the victory. Charizard was inducted into the Orange Islands Hall of Fame with Ash's other Pokémon. =Johto = Charizard also accompanied Ash on his journey to the Johto region, although it became apparent that it was unfairly superior to most of Ash's early competition. This was shown especially in The Double Trouble Header, where 's was beaten by Charizard exhaling and was defeated merely by bouncing of Charizard's stomach. A single Flamethrower beat and allowed Charizard to win in the sweep, despite the disapproval of Misty and Brock. Team Rocket later capitulated on Casey's frustration, calling Charizard an illegal choice by Ash. Charizard was used to weaken and help Ash capture a in The Chikorita Rescue. Its massive size compared to her came into effect when Chikorita ran towards it and tried to attack, Charizard responding by placing its foot out and blowing a small puff of fire after being instructed by Ash to only weaken her. Charizard's puff of fire ended up on Chikorita's single leaf and caused her to run around for a short amount of time before using to attack Charizard. Charizard was recalled by Ash after it and Chikorita fell into a large canvas of rocks. In Fighting Flyer with Fire, it participated in Ash's first Johto Gym battle against Falkner, where it battled Falkner's . Due to the latter's impressive , Charizard started at a disadvantage, with Pidgeot's reflecting its Flamethrower back onto it. It was then knocked back down by a combination of Wing Attack and . Falkner told Ash to surrender but Ash refused and Charizard gained the strength to fight back and fly above Quick Attack. Charizard then baited Pidgeot, spinning around in midair when Pidgeot flew behind it and hitting it with Fire Spin, before seizing it and hurling it into the ground with Seismic Toss. Pidgeot was knocked out and Ash won the Zephyr Badge. In Charizard's Burning Ambitions, Misty criticized Ash for using Charizard too often against fresh young Trainers, making him unbeatable but in an unfair way. Ash then met , who taught Ash and Charizard how to fly together. After arriving in the Charicific Valley, Charizard was humiliated by Liza's insults and proudly tried to show off its power, but was shown to be smaller and weaker than the wild Charizard who lived there. Charizard continued to pick fights and kept getting itself defeated until Liza locked them out of the Valley, having Charla throw Charizard into the lake and telling it and Ash to stay away until they had trained and reflected. Team Rocket sympathized with Charizard and helped it to stay awake in the lake, as well as making a false attempt to break into the Valley, allowing Charizard to defeat them and win acclaim from Liza, Charla, and the wild Charizard. Facing an emotional battle, Ash told Charizard that he did not want a weakling on his team and he would be fine without it, forcing Charizard to stay at the Valley to train and become more powerful. He then ran away from the Valley, knowing that if he stopped, he would not be able to say goodbye. Pikachu wished Charizard well and followed Ash, leaving its teammate and friend behind. In Spell of the Unown: Entei, when it witnessed a news broadcast discussing how Delia Ketchum had been abducted by a mysterious Pokémon during strange events at Greenfield, Charizard departed the valley to assist Ash, arriving just in time to save him and Pikachu from falling to their deaths. Charizard subsequently assisted Ash in confronting the Entei created by the Unown, but even its natural power was insufficient against Entei's sheer strength and its ability to manipulate the environment thanks to its ties to the Unown, with Entei nearly breaking Charizard's neck. However, once Molly accepted the need to acknowledge reality, Charizard worked with Pikachu and Entei to defeat the Unown and end the illusion before it returned to the Valley to resume its training. Once it returned to the Charicific Valley, Charizard took the role of bodyguard for Charla, and the two seem to have a sort of romantic relationship with each other. Liza occasionally visits the Dragon's Valley in Blackthorn City with the two Charizard. One such visit was in Great Bowls of Fire!, which coincidentally occurred when Ash was there for his final Johto Gym battle. Charizard helped Ash, Clair, Pikachu and calm the wild that was rampaging in the Dragon Holy Land. In Better Eight Than Never, Charizard battled against Clair's Dragonair in Ash's rematch with Clair by causing the water in the Gym's pool to evaporate with its Flamethrower and Fire Spin, thus depriving Dragonair of her protection. It then caught Dragonair with Seismic Toss and used Fire Spin to create a flaming twister to wear down Dragonair's defenses before she hit the ground and was knocked out. Ash surprised Liza by sending it back for training, knowing that Charizard still had a lot to learn. Ash later used Charizard in the Silver Conference during his fight against Gary Oak in Can't Beat the Heat!, as Brock had made a late-night call to Liza requesting Charizard for the battle. Gary's Blastoise and cut Ash's team down to only Charizard, who had to fight three opponents single-handedly. It managed to match Scizor's speed and took advantage of its significant type advantage, defeating Scizor with a single Flamethrower. Despite Gary's Golem's weight preventing Charizard from using its Seismic Toss, Charizard overcame it with a powerful Dragon Rage. Charizard struggled against Blastoise, as it had supreme defensive capabilities and could keep Charizard at bay with Hydro Pump. Thinking outside the box, Ash told Charizard to superheat the field, which forced Blastoise to spend time cooling the molten rock. This created a huge steam cloud and allowed Charizard to seize Blastoise at close range. Blastoise could still use to dodge Dragon Rage, so Charizard hurled Blastoise into the ground with Seismic Toss, defeating it and leaving Ash as the winner. Charizard was then used in Ash's fight against in Playing with Fire!, where it came out against Harrison's Blaziken. Charizard's aerial advantage was negated by Blaziken's powerful legs and ability to maneuver in midair. Each Pokémon hit hard blows on the other, and their Flamethrowers were shown to be equal in power. Blaziken even managed to get up after a devastating Seismic Toss, while Charizard took a to the neck and continued on. A fiery clash between Flamethrower and Dragon Rage knocked both Pokémon down, but only Blaziken could get up, eliminating Ash from the tournament. Charizard once again returned to Charicific Valley, and it was later revealed that it had injured Blaziken so badly that Harrison had to rest his primary battler in the next round, which contributed to his loss. In The Symbol Life, it returned for Ash's first battle, where it took on Noland's Articuno at the . Ash and Charizard flew together, where Charizard demonstrated a far improved Flamethrower and that it had learned . In battle, it showed that it was a match even for the legendary Pokémon, using Flamethrower to burn through and strike Articuno. However, Articuno did not take much damage from Flamethrower or Dragon Breath, blinding Charizard with and then knocking it to the ground with Steel Wing. Articuno then inflicted serious damage with and froze Charizard's wing tip, crippling its movements. Finally, Charizard used Overheat, which it had just learned, to melt the ice, then it caught Articuno as it tried to use Steel Wing and struck with a Seismic Toss. Charizard collapsed, but managed to get up just as Articuno passed out, giving Ash and Charizard the victory. Charizard also battled alongside Pikachu, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle in a four-on-four battle against 's Pokémon in Gathering the Gang of Four!. It went up against . Charizard had been training since its battle with Articuno and learned Steel Wing, but was put at a disadvantage when Dusclops used and , forcing Charizard to keep battling in its baffled state, all the while taking damage from . Finally, Charizard snapped out of its confusion and attacked with Dragon Breath, wearing both Pokémon down. However, an attempt to use Seismic Toss to finish the match cost Ash dearly, as the simply dissipated and re-emerged safely at a distance, where a single took Charizard out and put Ash at a supreme disadvantage. However, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle managed to win the battle and the Brave Symbol. After the match against Brandon, Charizard returned to Charicific Valley. =Unova = In The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion!, Ash and visited a Kanto-based festival, where one of the presentations featured the local starter Pokémon, involving a live action show with a Charmander. This made Ash remember his own Charmander, prompting him to tell , , and the story of how he first met his Charmander, and how it eventually became Charizard and won many battles with it until it was left behind in the Charicific Valley. Filled with a desire to see his old friend again, Ash called Professor Oak, who, in exchange for Ash's Unfezant, sent Charizard over to him. While being introduced to Iris, Cilan, N, and their Pokémon, Charizard immediately started a fiery rivalry with Iris's Dragonite, which encouraged Ash and Iris to have a battle with their two stubborn Pokémon. During the battle, Charizard was shown to have learned Wing Attack, Slash, and Dragon Tail. It quickly gained the upper hand as not even Dragonite's Dragon Rush was able to hurt it, while Dragonite was taking serious damage from Charizard's Dragon Tail. Before it could be settled, the battle was called off by N. Ash then corrected Iris's misconception that Charizard was a , upsetting her since she had wanted to train one as well. In Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation!, it was called out by Ash in order to once again fight Iris's Dragonite, who was this time being controlled by Colress. In Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!, Charizard was called out to help Ash's Pignite, which had difficulty breathing through his nostrils because something was blocking it. Charizard lifted him up into the air and tossed him to help, but it did not work. Eventually, the blockage was removed, much to everyone's delight. Later, in Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony!, Charizard was sent out alongside the rest of Ash's team to help Ash and N dig up to the surface of the after they had fallen into a pit. Charizard cleverly improvised a spinning Dragon Tail to help through the earth that had softened with . While battling Team Plasma again, Charizard withstood many of Team Plasma's attacks before Pignite came to its aid. The two then launched an incredibly powerful double Flamethrower at Team Plasma's Pokémon. However, when Colress turned his mind control machine on them, Charizard was quickly recalled to its Poké Ball along with Ash's other Pokémon. =Decolore Islands = In A Pokémon of a Different Color!, Charizard and Iris's Dragonite set off to search for Clair's Dragonite, who had been separated from Clair on an island in the Decolore Archipelago. After Iris's Dragonite found Clair's, Charizard brought the group over to them, only to find the pair squabbling. Although Charizard attempted to stop the fighting, the two Dragonite knocked it away. Later on, Charizard continued to unsuccessfully act as a peacemaker. Ash eventually thanked it for trying and returned Charizard to its Poké Ball. In Best Wishes Until We Meet Again!, Charizard, along with all of Ash's Pokémon, was stolen by Team Rocket. Later, after recovering all of their Pokémon, Ash used Charizard to attack Jessie's Frillish, who was using on Ash and company. Charizard easily defeated Frillish with Wing Attack and scorched James's Amoonguss with a super-effective Flamethrower. Charizard, alongside Pikachu, , and , subsequently sent Team Rocket blasting off. Charizard was reunited with all of Ash's Unova Pokémon at Professor Oak's Laboratory in The Dream Continues!. It joined the others in a group attack on Team Rocket with its Flamethrower to send them blasting off for the last time in the Best Wishes series. Charizard was left at the lab before Ash set off for the Kalos region. It later posed with the rest of Ash's Pokémon in a group photo with him. Charizard reappeared in a flashback in Alola, Kanto!. Personality and characteristics The emotional turmoil of being abandoned by Damian defined Charizard when it was a Charmander. Despite the scorn it received from Damian, it remained loyal to him, convinced that it had a good relationship where in fact none existed. Even when made to sit through a rain storm in hunger and fatigue and Ash and Brock showing true kindness towards it, its loyalty never wavered and Charmander almost lost its life doing so. Only a violent confrontation revealed to it the unhealthy nature of and its relationship with Damian. Charmander struggled with this abandonment, as seen in Island of the Giant Pokémon, it became discouraged when suggested that Ash had abandoned them all. ]] Despite being one of Ash's most often used Pokémon, Charmander's evolution saw Charmeleon grow distant from Ash, scorning all of its former friends and seeking power alone. Charmeleon had grown to become like Damian, obsessed with power and reputation while ignoring the value of friendship, loyalty and kindness. Charmeleon's battle with was purely based on a bruised ego, just as Charizard's later battles with , Zippo, and the clone Charizard were. Despite this, however, it did, to an extremely small extent, retain some respect and loyalty to its master, made especially apparent when Ash was petrified trying to stop Mew and Mewtwo's battle, where it was seen weeping for Ash before its tears restored him. Once Ash made the selfless act to save Charizard from freezing, Charizard finally shook off the poisonous personality traits left by Damian and regained full loyalty to Ash. Its ability to work as part of a team was still hampered but when working together with to defeat Luana, it finally managed to overcome that difficulty. Since this point, Charizard has been willing to assist Ash in any battle, ranging from Casey's Chikorita to Falkner's Pidgeot with no complaint. However, Charizard maintained the rebellious Flamethrower attacks as a sign of affection for its master and while Charizard was loyal, its love of power and reputation remained. This was shown significantly in its departing episode, where it brashly challenged each of the wild Charizard at Charicific Valley even though it was defeated every time. During its training on the Charicific Valley, Charizard has been shown to have significantly matured while retaining its fiery nature and fierce battling spirit. This was shown in A Pokémon of a Different Color, where it attempted to act as a peacemaker between Clair's and Iris's Dragonite, despite failing. Moves used Main series mod 9}}|0=Charmander Leer|1=Charmander Rage|2=Charmander Skull Bash|3=Charizard Ember|4=Charizard Fire Spin|5=Charizard Dragon Rage|6=Charizard Overheat|7=Charmander Rage hit|8=Charmeleon Flamethrower}}.png|Using mod 9}}|0=Leer as a Charmander|1=Rage as a Charmander (Part 1)|2=Skull Bash as a Charmander|3=Ember|4=Fire Spin|5=Dragon Rage|6=Overheat|7=Rage as a Charmander (Part 2)|8=Flamethrower as a Charmeleon}}|image2=Ash Charizard mod 9}}|0=Wing Attack|1=DragonBreath|2=Seismic Toss|3=Flamethrower|4=Steel Wing|5=Take Down|6=Submission|7=Slash|8=Dragon Tail}}.png|caption2=Using mod 9}}|0=Wing Attack|1=Dragon Breath|2=Seismic Toss|3=Flamethrower|4=Steel Wing|5=Take Down|6=Submission|7=Slash|8=Dragon Tail}}}} }} }} Moves improvised In I Choose You! Charizard appeared in I Choose You!, which is set in a different continuity from the main series. In this continuity, it was the second Pokémon caught on his journey. As a , it originally belonged to a Pokémon Trainer named Cross. Cross deemed Charmander too weak however, and abandoned it and told it to stop following him. Charmander was eventually found in the rain by Ash and Verity. After arguing briefly with Cross over his decision to abandon Charmander, they took it and went inside a cave to seek shelter from the rain. There, they found Sorrel, who brought Charmander back to good health. The following day, Charmander had fully recovered and Ash offered it to join his team. Charmander accepted, despite still feeling loyalty towards Cross. Charmander joined Ash, Verity, and Sorrel on their journey towards the Raizen Mountains to meet . After a battle against a 's , Charmander evolved into Charmeleon. Soon after, Ash encountered Cross again and started a battle with him. Ash used Charmeleon against its former Trainer and his . Charmeleon proved to be no match for Incineroar however and was defeated. Ash started to question himself and faulted the loss on Charmeleon, but later apologized when he realized his errors. Finally reaching the Raizen Mountains, Ash tried to place his Rainbow Wing atop Rainbow Rock. He was stopped by Cross however, who wanted to take the Rainbow Wing for himself. Ash battled Cross again, once again using his Charmeleon against Cross and his Incineroar. In the midst of a fierce battle, Charmeleon evolved into Charizard, and this time, it managed to defeat it. Distraught of losing against his former Pokémon, Cross started to realize the error in his ways. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Charmeleon Seismic Toss|1=Charmeleon Slash|2=Charizard Dragon Rage}} M20.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Seismic Toss as a Charmeleon|1=Slash as a Charmeleon|2=Dragon Rage}}}} In the games A Charmander is given to the player in , Let's Go, Pikachu!, and Let's Go, Eevee! — games which contain several references to the of the anime — from a boy on . In Yellow, the boy will give the player the Charmander with no extra prerequisites, but in Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, the player can only obtain Charmander if they have caught 50 or more individual Pokémon. I Choose You! Ash's Charizard A Japanese event distributed an in-game representation of Ash's Charizard from Pokémon the Movie 20: I Choose You!, along with Sorrel's and Verity's via serial code and local wireless. The serial codes could be obtained by collecting two different virtual stamps via 7-SPOT at stores in Japan. The serial codes were available from August 1 to 20, 2017 at 7 am to 7 pm, and can be redeemed from August 1 to 28, 2017. The local wireless were available at stores and Pokémon Stores in Japan from August 22 to September 3, 2017. stores, Japan Pokémon Stores, Japan|August 22 to September 3, 2017}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Ash's Charizard appeared in Off To The Battle Frontier!!. It was excited to see Ash when he called it over as it was sent for training earlier. After arrival, Ash sent it out to battle Noland's Articuno. During the battle, it struggled to keep up with Articuno despite the type advantage due to the fact that Articuno's speed was quicker than Charizard's in terms of reflexes. However, Charizard focused in on where Articuno was going to strike next and defeated it, earning Ash the Knowledge Symbol. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Overheat|1=DragonBreath|2=Flamethrower}} AP.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Overheat|1=Dragon Breath|2=Flamethrower}}}} In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga Ash's Charizard makes a few appearances in The Electric Tale of Pikachu; however, the circumstances of its capture seem to differ in this series. While Damian appears in Pikachu's Excellent Adventure, he was separated from his Charmander because he was injured, not because he abandoned it. At the end of the chapter, the two reunite in the Hidden Village. Despite this difference, Ash is still seen owning a Charmander, which first appears in You Gotta Have Friends. Charmander's capture is not shown in the manga, instead, it is explained that "Ash has been busy since the last comic!" when Charmander first appears from its Poké Ball. Charmander is first seen when a lonely Ash decides to play with his other Pokémon while is off playing with a group of Pikachu. Charmander simply sets Ash on fire while his him with . Later, at the 88th Pokémon League, Ash presents his Charmander, now fully evolved into a Charizard, to Brock and Misty. Despite the fact that Ash wanted to use Charizard as a secret weapon, Charizard refuses to listen to him unless he holds a special flare that burns with the fire of a . Due to the fact that the flare burns out quickly and Ash could lose points for using a prop, he decides to not use it and use his other Pokémon instead. In the fifth round of the Pokémon League, Ash sends out Charizard as third and last Pokémon in his match against Ritchie. Ritchie counters with his own Charizard, named Charley. Though evenly matched at first, Charizard goes into a violent frenzy and mercilessly starts scratching, biting, and burning Charley. Ash attempts to stop this mauling with his flare but Charizard ignores it and continues to attack Charley, heavily injuring it and splattering its blood everywhere. Ash decides to return Charizard to its Poké Ball, forfeiting the match and making Ritchie the winner in the process. Overwhelmed with guilt, Ash leaves the arena and apologizes to Ritchie who states that it's alright and that his Charley will be fine after a trip to the Pokémon Center. Charizard appeared again in You Bet Your Wife where Ash decided to use it in a dance competition in his Gym battle against Rudy. After flying around in circles, Charizard set Ash aflame as it did in its first appearance. Charizard appeared one last time in Pikachu's Plan where it was used to battle in the Orange League finals. Charizard, now listening to Ash perfectly, battles against Drake's Dragonite. Despite being much larger and putting up a good fight, Charizard is eventually defeated, leaving Ash with only Pikachu left to use. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Flamethrower|1=Dragon Rage}} EToP.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Flamethrower|1=Dragon Rage}}}} }} }} In the movie adaptations In the Mirage Pokémon Lugia's Explosive Birth manga Ash's Charizard first appeared in . Ash sent it out along with and to free the from their prisons. In the Genesect and the Legend Awakened manga Charizard reappeared in where Ash sent it out along with his other Pokémon while he was in Pokémon Hills. In the I Choose You! manga Charizard appeared in . It was first shown as a Charmander where Cross got it from . Later, Cross was revealed to have abandoned Charmander when encountered it out in the rain. After Ash and Verity took Charmander in a cave to recover, Sorrel helped it back to good health. The next day, Ash offered Charmander to join his team and Charmander accepted. It then battled a and defeated it, which resulted in it evolving into a Charmeleon. Charmeleon battled Cross's . During the battle, it kept on damaging Incineroar, something that Cross allowed. However, it turned out to be part of Cross's plan as Incineroar's strength increased by every attack Charmeleon threw at it. Because of that, Incineroar was able to defeat Charmeleon with . After Ash and reached the Raizen Mountains and encountered Cross again, Charmeleon was used in the rematch against Cross's Incineroar. During the battle, Charmeleon evolved into Charizard and defeated Incineroar. When became corrupted by the evil tainting it because of Cross placing the Rainbow Wing on top of the rock instead of Ash, Charizard protected Cross from an attack coming from when Marshadow possessed it and took part in the battle against the other Pokémon possessed by Marshadow. After Ash disappeared from existence because of a combined attack coming from Marshadow's army, Charizard and the others were saddened to see that happen. Charizard became happy when Ash was revived. Moves used mod 3}}|0=Charmeleon Flamethrower|1=Charmeleon Slash|2=Charizard Flamethrower}} M20 manga.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Flamethrower as a Charmeleon|1=Slash as a Charmeleon|2=Flamethrower}}}} In the Pocket Monsters the Movie: I Choose You! Remix manga ]] Charizard, as a Charmander, belonged to a Trainer named Cross. Cross released Charmander as he deemed it weak and then Ash eventually caught Charmander. Later, Charmander evolved into a Charmeleon. In ICYR3, Charmeleon was sent out to take on three at Mount Tensei. Charmeleon's caused the Nidoking to go running. Later, it was used to battle Cross's Incineroar. During the battle, Cross's Incineroar got the upper hand but Charmeleon evolved into Charizard when it was about to lose. Using its newfound power, Charizard defeated Incineroar with Seismic Toss. Charizard then faced off against Cross's Lycanroc but the outcome was unknown. Moves used mod 2}}|0=Charmeleon Flamethrower|1=Charizard Seismic Toss}} ICYR.png|Using mod 2}}|0=Flamethrower as a Charmeleon|1=Seismic Toss}}}} Trivia * Out of all Pokémon in the anime, Charizard has used the most moves with its total of 17 (19 if the unused Mega Punch and Fly are included). * During the dub of ''Tanks a Lot!, Brock referred to Charizard as a male when he said that the Pokémon could use his Flamethrower to destroy the Arbo-Tank, but this is not considered canon since the Japanese version has never established Charizard's gender. * Charizard was the first of Ash's starter Pokémon to evolve to its final stage. * Charizard became the first Pokémon in the anime to defeat a Legendary Pokémon when it beat Noland's Articuno in a battle. * Charizard is the only Pokémon Ash has had that refused to obey him after evolving. This behavior was also seen post-evolution in Dawn's Mamoswine and Iris's Excadrill. * Until the episode Charizard Chills, Charizard only seemed to obey Ash when fighting another Fire-type Pokémon. It was obedient when battling against Blaine's Magmar, 's cloned , and Zippo. * It has become a running gag in the anime that whenever Charizard returns to Ash, it greets him by scorching him with its Flamethrower. * Out of all of Ash's Pokémon, Charizard holds the record for having the most amount of episodes between its capture and being left in Professor Oak's care, at 788 episodes. Related articles * Charizard Category:Released Pokémon Category:Anime running gags Category:Pokémon with anime move errors Category:Red, Blue and Yellow characters Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters de:Ashs Glurak es:Charizard de Ash fr:Dracaufeu de Sacha it:Charizard di Ash ja:サトシのリザードン zh:小智的喷火龙